As Far As The Eye Can See
by zombiepandachan
Summary: The quaint little town of Hourglass lake in the middle of the Australian out back seems normal to Amu. Lolnope. Feigning all suspicions of the town and its people she is soon a well known member of the actually non-existent lake. The only problem is that she's let herself become too easy to find. What will happen when she's found?
1. Chapter 1

_**ZOMBIE PANDA SAYS **_Hey people!

Its Zombie Panda here!

New story!

Zombie Panda got the idea for this while driving in the car to Broken Hill (Australia) with my Mum and lil' sister.

Zombie Panda Hopes you enjoy chapter 1!

**As Far As the Eye Can See**

**By zombiepandachan**

_A brown, dusty road__,_

_Never ending,__ as far as the eye could see,_

_The very few trees and bushes dotting the horizon look lifeless but still full of life,_

_The beauty of the sunset, the hills that look if so made of velvet__,_

_The occasional kangaroo or emu eager to get away,_

_The wedge tailed eagles to see, if you're lucky._

_How I loved this place, the outback of Australia_

_Even for a city girl like me, I knew it was a place that you could escape to_

_And that's what I was doing_

_Escaping,_

_Running,_

_Leaving,_

_Abandoning my life in Japan and wandering around the world before coming 'down under'._

_I had no choice._

_I had to leave._

_I couldn't bare it any more._

_So I left._

_For a dusty town, miles from anywhere in hope that I wouldn't be found_

_I need a new life, a new personality, a new name, a new everything_

_New faces, new acquaintances, new friends if Im lucky._

_Maybe this'll be the place I won't have to leave, like I've done with so many others_

_So many people I'd befriended, only to see me disappear and leave them, with no explanation whatsoever_

_So many languages learnt, even if it was just 'hello' and 'where can I find this' and small sayings like that._

_So many different foods tasted: snails, falafel, and taiyaki, probably very rare to see in any other country than France, Egypt or Japan._

_But that's behind me now; I need to start new,_

_Get new life,_

_A new me._

**Look out for chapter 2 coming soon!**

**Please Review!**

**If you do Zombie Panda'll give you a Whole Box Of Cunningham's Muffins (hahahaha) or a box of GIANT COOKIES, you choose**

**PS: Look out for the glass muffin, it hurts...**

**PPS: for the Vampires theres a BLOOD muffin!**

**CHeck out Zombie Panda's bezzie lezzie Ninja Walrus XD 's stories PLEEESE**

**Oh and review them too**

**Its not that hard**

**all ya gotta do is press a blue button**

**you can do it**

**juts press it and write a comment**

**really easy**

**REVIEW THE BLOODY STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy again

Arrived in my holiday destination a few hours ago, unloaded the car, had a cup of tea, mum and gramma went to buy nappies for lil' sis, had a cup of tea with grandvati (grandpa), watched ASDF movies 1-4 with sis, had a cup of tea, mum and gramma got home, had a cup of tea, prepared dinner, ate dinner, had desert (including tea) which brings me to now (9:31 PM) so yeah. Story of my life.

If you have a question about how much my family like tea or anything about my stories, just PM me on include it in a review, I'll answer it in a day or two. I'm practically on FanFic every day (yeah, yeah I know 'get a life' is what you're thinking right?)

(Added later)

Just to let you know there are a lot of OC's in this story. For those who don't know what that means, I assume it means Other Character or something like that, PM me if I'm wrong

Also there is no such place , don't ask me where I got the idea for the name either- coz I've got no idea.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Shugo Chara (I wish I did though…if I did there would be A LOT more Amuto moments [WOO AMUTO RULE])

Hope you enjoy chapter two of AFATECS!

**As Far as the eye can see**

**By zombiepandachan**

_If you look closely, the eye picks up more than you think…_

_A simple blur becomes something…_

_A light becomes a shape…_

_A world becomes colourful…_

_Look into my eyes…_

_Amu…_

The long desert road never seemed to end. My new-ish bright green car only had a few bags, enough to go somewhere for a week at minimum. There were two large duffel bags, a backpack, my second-hand guitar and my canvas tote bag. My just-past-shoulder length pink hair was tied in a ponytail to keep it out my face while I drove. I wore little makeup, I didn't really need it. I was aiming to make it to the next town before it got dark.

I had left my home in Tokyoto travel the world, and to escape some personal problems. I preferred to not think about them, or more specifically, _him._ When I returned home my problem was still there and after being chased all around the world to be brought back, I was ready to give up. Then one of my friends from my travels sent me a last-chance one way ticket out to where I'll never be found.

Australia.

And that's where I am now. In the middle ofAustraliatrying to find somewhere to stay. Safe from my main problem in life. Safe from him.

_When I'm nervous_

_I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much_

_Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up_

_It's like I need to tell someone, anyone'll listen_

_And that's where I seem to-_

_ "_Hello_" _I answered my mobile phone, interrupting one of my favourite songs playing as the ringtone

_"Hey Amu, have you arrived in Australia yet"_ it was my friend Rima. She let me stay with her when I was inNew York City a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, Im on my way to finding somewhere… actually I can see a town just up ahead now"

_"Cool, what's it called?"_

"Just a sec…" I drove a bit faster up the grey asphalt road until the towns' name on a sign was visible and easy to read and pulled over so I wouldn't be caught by the police driving while talking on the phone, if they decided to come down this road (**A/N this is a real law in Australia, you can't drive while talking on the phone if you didn't know that XD)**

"Umm,HourglassLake, population 3280, established… the dates worn off"

_"Is it, like an old, dusty, ghost town?_"

"…no it looks actually really new from what I can see, which is strange for towns in the middle of no-where"

_"That's a bit weird if you ask me"_ she said

"Hmm…yeah"

"_Hey Amu, do you think… nah… don't worry, it's nothing_"

"What is it Rima, I can tell something wrong"

_"Doesn't matter, I gotta go, like now, umm, call me when you find somewhere to stay, bye"_

"Wait Rima, I-"too late, she hung up on me. Oh well, I can talk to her later.

She was probably busy with the dance centre she ran with her husband, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and his twin sister, Nadeshiko.

I pulled back out onto the road and turned the radio on

_Okay, Coconut Man, Moon heads, and Pea_

_Seems likes every body got a price_

_I wonder how they sleep at night _

_When the sale comes first and the truth comes second _

_Just stop for a minute and smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious_

_With shades on your eyes_

_And your heels so high that you can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to your left_

_Everybody look to your right_

_Can you feel that? Yeah_

_We're payin' with love tonight_

I started to sing along with the song

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

_It ain't about the, uh, ch-ching, ch-ching _

_It ain't about the, yeah, b-bling, b-bling_

_Wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

I continued to drive through the town, singing along to the song, looking at all the quaint little shops along the main road.

_Okay, we need to take it back in time_

_When music made us all unite_

_And if it wasn't low blows and video hoes_

_Am I the only one getting' tired?_

_Why is every body sooo obsessed?_

_Money can't buy us happiness _

_And if we all slow down_

_And enjoy right now_

_Guarantee we'll be feelin' alright_

I was still so surprised at how new the town was, but how old that sign was; maybe they ran out of money after they'd finished with the main areas of the town.

_Everybody look to your left_

_Everybody look to your right_

_Can you feel that? Yeah_

_We're payin' __with__ love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the, uh, ch-ching, ch-ching

Ain't about the, yeah, b-bling, b-bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

The rap brought good memories to my mind, of my friends stuffing around and not being able to rap properly. I smiled at the thought

_Yeah, yeah_

_Well, keep the price tag_

_And take the cash back_

_Just give me six strings and a half stack_

_And you can, can keep the cars_

_Leave me the garage_

_And all I, yes all I need_

_Are __keys__ and guitars_

_And guess what, in 30 seconds_

_I'm leaving to Mars_

_Yeah we leaving across_

_These undefeatable odds_

_It's like this man_

_You can't put a price on a life_

_We do this for the love_

_So we fight and sacrifice_

_Every night_

_So we ain't gonna stumble and fall_

_Never_

_Waiting to see a sign of defeat_

_Uh, uh_

_So we gonna keep everyone_

_Moving their feet_

_So bring back the beat_

_And then everyone sing_

_it's not about the money_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the, uh, ch-ching, ch-ching_

_Ain't about the, yeah, b-bling, b-bling_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the, uh, ch-ching, ch-ching_

_Ain't about the, yeah, b-bling, b-bling_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh_

_yeah, yeah_  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>Forget about the price tag<em>

Just as the song finished I pulled up at a café on the main road for a drink. I got out the car and walked inside, almost forgetting to lock it. I mean I wouldn't forgive myself if my guitar was stolen. The café also looked really new, just by looking around I could tell that the four couches facing into each other, the eight tables surrounded by stools, the two large fridges and the classic café counter hadn't been here long. I went to the counter where a girl with long blonde pigtails scanned the strawberry milk I had gotten from a large fridge.

"Hey" she said as I gave her the money for the drink "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I've just moved here, or I'm moving here, I just need to find somewhere to stay"

"Go ask that group of teens over there" she pointed to a group of six people sitting on four lounges in the right corner of the café, near a window "They might be able to help you"

"Thanks, umm…"

"Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi, call me Utau" she smiled at me

"Ok, I'm Amu Hinamori"

"Nice to meet'cha, I'll see you round sometime"

"Umm, Okay"

I walked off, happy that I'd made a friend in this village. I inserted the straw into the hole and took a sip.

"Mmm, strawberries" said a husky voice from behind me. I turned with the straw still in my mouth to face the guy who decided to bug me.

"Can I help you?" I said the slightest hint of poison audible in my voice, I don't know why, but I don't like this guy very much. He had straight cobalt hair that was really messy, but like it was like that on purpose, with matching eyes that you could get lost in. But I wouldn't let myself do that, _why would I?_

"You're new here, aren't you" he said. Ok, I now have the feeling that this is the sort of town where everybody knows everybody.

I sighed "Looks that way"

He was smirking. Geez that annoyed me for some reason. He's really getting on my nerves.

"Not many people pass through here, ya know"

"I should care why?"

He smirked at me and shrugged "I dunno" he calmly and slowly put his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, not like your average teenage guy who usually shoves their hands into their pockets when they try to flirt with you.

I rolled my eyes at him "Excuse me please" I said, pivoting on my heel.

"Hey Ikuto, who's that?" asked a girl who was sitting on one of the couches in the café

"Yeah Ikuto, who's that? Your new girlfriend?" Asked a guy with short, spiky brownish-blonde hair. He had a strong Australian accent and a really cute face with bright green eyes.

The boy called Ikuto then lent down to my level.

"Do you need anything, Baka" I was hoping he didn't speak Japanese, he doesn't look it though, but I could be wrong.

"Your name" he said

"Amu Hinamori" I answered as I turned to face him once again

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Shit, he is Japanese, I really hope he doesn't speak it.

"Are you related to Utau-"

"Her names Amu, she's just moved here! Yes he's my brother!" Yelled Utau from the counter, disrupting the four other customers in the small café.

That cute guy spoke up again "Sup Amu, I'm Jaison Reed, call me Jai" he stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

I took it daintily. He shook my hand firmly, grinning like an idiot, I like this guy, and he's nice and friendly and unperverted unlike Ikuto, if that's even a word. I smiled back. I don't think Ikuto liked this but he returned to his seat on the empty couch

"Hey" Said one of the three girls in the group "I'm Cassandra Winters call me Cassie, this is my sister, Livia Winters" said a girl with straight shoulder length brown hair that had no certain style or shape as she gestured to herself and the girl next to her. "Nice to meet you" said the other girl, Livia, she also stook hand out for me to shake. I walked into the middle of the four lounges and took her hand. Unlike Jaison, she was gentler, and she seemed really nice even if she was the type of person who never said anything.

"Tadase Hotori" said a blonde haired guy with big red eyes. Oh great, another Japanese person, not. If I'd of known him a few years ago, when I was in primary school or something like that, I might've liked him. I know I'm jumping to conclusions but I don't know, I feel like I've seen him before somewhere. I don't know. He gives off that feeling that he's either a really bad person-or he's gay, I'll go for the gay feeling. He looks it too.

"Hey" I said, catching his attention "Do you know anyone by the name of Ryo Takayashi by any chance?" I knew I was jumping to conclusions again but I swear I've seen him before around the person whose name I will not mention again.

"I'm sorry, who?" his expression was really confused, so I think I must be wrong.

"Doesn't matter"

He smiled strangely at me so I took the chance to turn away

My eyes scanned the group and landed on a girl with brownish-blonde hair like Jaison's.

She had huge green eyes, like Jai, and a friend of mine who lives overseas, I should call him sometime, he'd like that.

"Hi" she said "I'm Leejaye, call me Leejaye, I know were gonna be the best of friends" she stood up from the couch and came up and hugged me bringing me back to the real world, breaking my train of thought.

"Umm… hello…" was all I said, coz' I was just a little confused from her actions.

She let go of me and sat back down on the couch, pulling me with her to sit next to her on the black three person lounge.

"So" said Cassandra "Where do you come from?"

"I'm moving here from New York City"

"OMG YOU'VE BEEN TO NEW YORK!" Leejaye jumped off the couch and on the ground, facing me. She's reminded me of a character from one of my favourite movies, except for the fact that she's not Chinese or has the name of an object (**A/N PM me for a double choco choco chip muffin if you can guess who Amu's thinking about**)

'_Note to self'_ I thought _'Leejaye is easily excited, especially at the mention of New York City.'_

"Umm… yeah"

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO COOL!"

"I'm guessing that you want to go to New York?"

Jai laughed "That's like, her dream from when she first saw our cousin in a fashion show on T.V."

"_Our_ cousin, are you two related?" They both smiled goofily and scratched the back of their heads- at the same time. Okay, why didn't I see that?

"We're siblings" said Jai "And I'm older" he pointed at himself like he was the coolest thing in the world, even I was a bit weirded out by that

"Only by a few minutes though!" said Leejaye, she didn't sound too happy about that.

"But I'm still older, and better than you" said Jai

Leejaye growled at him "Don't be so sure about that mister" she snarled

"O-okay…"

"Have you been anywhere else?" asked Livia, interrupting the siblings bicker

I wrinkled my brow, deep in thought before answering

"Umm… I've been to Spain, then Rome coz I helped a friend and her family move, uuh… Botswana, I have a friend who runs an orphanage there, when I first arrived there he was arguing friendly with about half the kids over the rules of soccer" I laughed at the memory, '_ I've really gotta call him. And Jasmine (_**A/N not a real Shugo Chara person, also, if you are too daft to work it out, she's talking about Kukai, I don't know why she's not thinking his name or why I decided not to write it **)_ too, see how she is in Rome with her family_

"Then I went to Germany to visit my sister who is staying with our cousin and his wife, then Greece to visit a friend, after that I went to England to drop off something from Kayra, my Greek friend to her cousin who've I've met before and adores me then I went back to Japan to see if anything had changed, and I was wrong so I escaped to New York to help my friend, her husband and his sister, all of which I went to high school with, to help with their dancing school, then I worked there and gained enough money to come here to Australia, my life story" I finished.

The others stared at me with a look of confusion and disbelief, with the exception of Leejaye who had stars for eyes (**A/N if you don't know what I mean by that PM me**). I guess she really wants to travel the world one day.

"Where'd you get all the money from?" asked Tadase

"Umm, after my parents…passed away they left all their money to me and my sister, but I got most of it because they knew I'd take Ami and leave Japan" I answered looking down at my hands again. I realised I was self-consciously playing with the bracelet on my left wrist, lightly tugging and pulling at the four multicoloured crystal symbols on the thin gold chain.

"Why is your sister staying with your cousin? Is it school holidays or somethin" Asked Cassie

"No…" I turned my head away "I- I'd r-rather not talk about it…" '_Damn you cursed stuttering'_ I thought while tugging at the blue crystal spade on my bracelet

"Oh…" this turned on the awkward silence, I could practically _hear_ them assume I was hiding something, but we were quickly interrupted by a crash coming from the kitchen of the café. I lifted my head from gazing at my hands to the café counter. I then saw Utau stumble out the door, coughing and spluttering, and covered with flour. Ikuto and Jaison burst out in laughter, like they'd never laughed before. She glared at them and came over to us, but unfortunately tripping on something behind the counter and falling over. This made Ikuto and Jai start laughing louder.

She got up and stormed over to us. Her eye was twitching furiously.

"Ikuto, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said through clenched teeth

"Why do youwa-OWW THAT HURTS!" he struggled at his sister's iron grip on his ear as she dragged him into the kitchen. Jai kept laughing at his friends' misfortune, as did everyone else, just not as loud. Even I laughed, coz I'd have to admit it was pretty funny watching Ikuto get dragged off by his sister, who is about three or four inches shorter than him.

"Oi Amu, where are you staying tonight?" Asked Jai. I told him and the rest of the group that I was hoping to find a place before it got dark.

"Hey I know! Why don't you come stay at my place?" said Leejaye

"Are you sure that's alright? I mean you've only just met me…" I looked down at my bracelet again while saying that.

"Nonsense!" she said "I has a spare room in my house that you could stay in! It's perfectly fine!" she then looked away for a second and placed a finger on her chin, as though she was thinking deeply about something. Like her grammar.

I smiled at her, happy that I'd found a place to stay in such short notice. Leejaye was still looking out the window before she came back to this world and smiled back at me.

"Come on, I'll show you my house, it's not that big, but I'm deeply in love with it-"

"Just ignore her" Jai said, placing a hand over her mouth to cut her off "we do most of the time coz she's been know to jabber on forever about crap like her house"

I giggled at how silly he and his sister looked standing there with Leejaye jabbering unintelligible things from underneath Jai's hand.

"OKAY EVERYONE-OUT!" I think it was Utau who yelled from the kitchen. She walked out of the kitchen, closely followed by Ikuto, who was smirking. I wonder why..._why do I wonder why?_ I've just confused myself now. Stop thinking Amu.

Leejaye and her brother stood up and grabbed one of my arms each and pulled me out the café, leaving everyone to follow slower than the two hyper twins.

"Come on Amu! I wanna show you the house!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy!<strong>

If you like it, tell me why, and if you don't like it, tell me why also, I'm interested to know

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!

(Remember, if you can guess who Amu is comparing Leejaye to, I'll give you a** double choco choco chip muffin!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sup?

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a looooong while, accidentally lost all of my notes for it! Have found them now and you may want to shoot me, but I have had this chapter written for months! Yeah…I hate me too…. *readies self for hate reviews*  
>Anyway~<br>Should get more interesting in future chapters~ This is not of the best quality, as I wrote it near the beginning of the year I think?

What ever.  
>Story.<br>Read.  
>Now.<p>

Thx.

-Zombiepandachan

* * *

><p><strong><span>As Far As The Eye Can See<span>**

**Chapter 3**

**By Zombie Panda…Grrr**

_If you look closely, the eye picks up more than you think…_

_A simple blur becomes something…_

_A light becomes a shape…_

_A world becomes colourful…_

_Look into my eyes…_

_Amu…_

Being pulled between two hyper twins isn't as fun as it sounds, well in some cases. On one hand you are being pulled at top speed towards a place that you don't know but on the other you get to listen to their overly hyper talk and pointless questions about mostly anything.

"Hey Amu, how many houses have you lived in?" Leejaye started

"Amu! How many pets have you ever had?" Jaison contributed to the list of questions

"Amu, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Oh! Are you a virgin?"

That was it; that was all I could take.

" WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS?" I had to yell loudly over the Reed twins' mad questions. This made them both stop right in their tracks, creating small dust clouds. We were about a block away from the rest of the group and I swear my arms have fallen off! Or not. I smiled at my thought, and Jaison and Leejaye just looked at me like I was mad, releasing my arms.

"Hey Amu, are you okay? Is the sun getting to you?" Jaison asked kindly, placing his palm across my forehead. Leejaye started to click her fingers to bring me back too.

"Oi, Amu"

I quickly snapped out of it, refocusing my eyes to the cute boy in front of me with my confused expression.

"Ahh…sorry, wha tim… zit?" I said, while yawning

"English Amu" Leejaye had a bored expression on her face, clearly upset at the fact that her brother was drooling all over me.

"Woops, sorry"

"What did you say?" Jai asked

"Oh! I asked what the time was" I turned to face down the road to where the rest of the group was, and were catching up to us, but Ikuto wasn't with them, hmmm….might of gone home.

"It's about six, _Amu_" said a husky voice. I clenched my fists and turned around, elbowing someone in the stomach in the process.

"WOOOPS! Sorry 'bout that _Ikuto" _I said to the hunched over figure in front of me, with sarcasm literally dripping from my words.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean? '_What the hell was that for?'_ you scared me! I just did what anyone would do for self-protection against perverts!" I said, as a matter of fact-ly (**A/N…**).

"So I'm a pervert now, am I?" he retorted.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I threw back.

"I could say the same about you, why are _you_ asking so many?

"Don't answer my question with a question"

"You started it, _Amu"_

"PERV!"

The rest of the group had caught up by now and were staring at me and Ikuto fighting. Utau looked as if she were to burst!

"IKUTO~OO!" she yelled, catching his attention.

"Yeah, what?"

"WHY ARE YOU PAYING SOO MUCH ATTENTION TO HER!" she whined. Her long blonde pigtails drooping as though her comment affected them.

"Sto~op playing attention to her, pay more to me!" she whined. I sweat dropped, as did everyone else.

"Ikuto~o!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and turned away from his sister and continued to walk down the street, leaving the rest of us wondering what in the world was going on.

"Well," he said "are we going or not?"

"You seem pretty exited about going to Leejaye's house Ikuto, why is that?" Tadase challenged.

Ikuto chuckled "You should know that Leejaye's chocolate cakes are the best, Hmmm?"

"…I prefer her vanilla sponge cupcakes better…." Tadase grumbled. Cassie (Cassandra, incase you forgot) and Livia giggled at his comment.

"Geez Tadase, you're so picky!"

He grumbled and continued walking.

"Man Tadase, you shouldn't act so princely, it's not what you'd expect a 20-year-old to act like" Ikuto smirked.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of walking we came across a medium-sized shack-like house. It defiantly wasn't new, and looked like it belonged to the old town. I could immediately tell why Leejaye had fallen in love with it. The old wooden front door was painted a bright yellow, or used to be, the paint was peeling off in some places. There was a high wooden deck surrounding the house with pillars on the four corners. I liked it even better because it was only one story, which made it look a little smaller, but I wasn't exactly the sporty type.<p>

"It doesn't look like that on the inside" Leejaye said "it's all done up and new-ish, come on!"

She bounded up the steps and onto the deck.

"Well come on!" She yelled .

'_Like we couldn't hear her loud enough already' _I thought , smiling.

The group shuffled up the stairs and waited on the deck until Leejaye found the key to open the door, which looked like a big job for her, I wouldn't blame her though. On her key ring she had at least four keys that looked the same, like exactly the same. I could hear her mumbling things along the lines of '…it's this one…its got to be this one…damn….this one…' I reckon that she chose the same key three times before finally grabbing the last one and unlocking the old yellow door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

Cassie looked at her with an unexplainable look

"Yeah…no… just no Leejaye" She said walking past the dirty-blonde haired girl and down what I assumed was the main hallway. Livia followed her sister into the house, shaking her head.

Leejaye was next to go in buuut she just _had_ to grab my hand and run into the house at full speed didn't she? She pulled me three-quarters of the way down the hall and burst though a _new-ish_ looking wood door.

"Welcome to the games room!" she exclaimed

Cassie came up behind her and hit her on the head, despite her size "I already told you, NO, I think you're scaring the new girl"

I'd have to say, Cassie read me pretty well. I thought I had a straight face on, but it's like she saw right through it. Leejaye looked at me, her big bright green eyes still full of excitement. She scrunched her face up at me.

"How can you tell she's scared?" She asked the shorter girl

"How can't you see it, it's written all over her face, oh it's because your dumb, ain't it?"

I could feel something building inside me, until I burst with laughter at the two girls' behavior. I heard someone else laughing as well and I was only just able to see Livia, Jai and Tadase standing behind Cassie in the doorway laughing as well, but soon my vision blurred from my tears, of laughter that is.

"What's so funny?" Cassie asked us seriously, making us laugh even harder. I had to hold my sides to keep them from splitting.

"Doesn't matter" I said after regaining myself.

"Okay then! So this is the games room or something like that, whatever you call it"

"uhh… Rumpus room?" I suggested

"Let's go with that" she said

I looked around the room and said to Leejaye "hey, you aren't a Time Lord or something, because I'm pretty sure the house didn't look this big on the outside"

Jai looked at me "You watch Doctor Who?"

I blushed "I never miss it"

"Hey! Neither do I!" he said

"Since when do you watch Doctor Who?" Leejaye said

He tensed "I've always watched it"

I felt like laughing again "Okay name the last two doctors"

"Umm… The Doctor and The Doctor?"

I giggled "Yeah but no, I was looking for the actors names"

"I dunno"

I face palmed "David Tennant and Matt Smith"

"woah, how can you remember them?"

"I dunno" I answered "I just see their name pop up every time I watch an episode"

Utau pushed through the group standing in the doorway and guess whose hand she grabbed on her way passed? Mine.

"So Amu, what type of music do you like?" she asked, swinging me down into a beanbag next to her

"Well" I answered "I kinda-"

"Oh, No be ready for another really long explanation" Cassie said dully, cutting me off as she sat down on one of the couches in the room. Livia obediently followed and sat beside her

I shied back into my chair, _I feel like I've over stayed my welcome _I thought

"Umm…I feel I better leave now" I said, rising from my beanbag

Livia jumped up from her seat next to Cassie

"Don't Leave! It's just Cassie, she's just grumpy and tired! Please don't go!" she pleaded, Cassie looked apologetic as I saw her turn her face away.

I was shocked; did she not want me to leave that badly? I looked to the others, Jai's face had fallen, as had Leejaye's. Tadase's face was red, and he looked as if he was about to cry…what's wrong with him?

Utau was next to him…with her elbow in Tadase's side. '_Oh…that's the problem.'_ I thought.

Ikuto was standing in the doorway not really paying any attention to the situation at hand.

I wouldn't blame him though.

* * *

><p><span>Hey Guys! Be sure to check out my FaceBook page for updates and thoughts on stories and stuff!<span>

Sup?

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a looooong while, accidentally lost all of my notes for it! Have found them now and you may want to shoot me, but I have had this chapter written for months! Yeah…I hate me too…. *readies self for hate reviews*  
>Anyway~<br>Should get more interesting in future chapters~ This is not of the best quality, as I wrote it near the beginning of the year I think?

What ever.  
>Story.<br>Read.  
>Now.<p>

Thx.

-Zombiepandachan

**As Far As The Eye Can See**

**Chapter 3**

**By Zombie Panda…Grrr**

_If you look closely, the eye picks up more than you think…_

_A simple blur becomes something…_

_A light becomes a shape…_

_A world becomes colourful…_

_Look into my eyes…_

_Amu…_

Being pulled between two hyper twins isn't as fun as it sounds, well in some cases. On one hand you are being pulled at top speed towards a place that you don't know but on the other you get to listen to their overly hyper talk and pointless questions about mostly anything.

"Hey Amu, how many houses have you lived in?" Leejaye started

"Amu! How many pets have you ever had?" Jaison contributed to the list of questions

"Amu, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Oh! Are you a virgin?"

That was it; that was all I could take.

"WHATS WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS?" I had to yell loudly over the Reed twins' mad questions. This made them both stop right in their tracks, creating small dust clouds. We were about a block away from the rest of the group and I swear my arms have fallen off! Or not. I smiled at my own thought, and Jaison and Leejaye just looked at me like I was mad, releasing my arms.

"Hey Amu, are you okay? Is the sun getting to you?" Jaison asked kindly, placing his palm across my forehead. Leejaye started to click her fingers to bring me back too.

"Oi, Amu"

I quickly snapped out of it, refocusing my eyes to the cute boy in front of me with my confused expression.

"Ahh…sorry, wha tim… zit?" I said, while yawning

"English Amu" Leejaye had a bored expression on her face, clearly upset at the fact that her brother was drooling all over me.

"Woops, sorry"

"What did you say?" Jai asked

"Oh! I asked what the time was" I turned to face down the road to where the rest of the group was, and were catching up to us, but Ikuto wasn't with them, hmmm….might of gone home.

"It's about six, _Amu_" said a husky voice. I clenched my fists and turned around, elbowing someone in the stomach in the process.

"WOOOPS! Sorry 'bout that _Ikuto" _I said to the hunched over figure in front of me, with sarcasm literally dripping from my words.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean? '_What the hell was that for?'_ you scared me! I just did what anyone would do for self protection against perverts!" I said, as a matter of fact-ly (**A/N…**).

"So I'm a pervert now, am I?" he retorted.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I threw back.

"I could say the same about you, why are _you_ asking so many?

"Don't answer my question with a question"

"You started it, _Amu"_

"PERV!"

The rest of the group had caught up by now and were staring at me and Ikuto fighting. Utau looked as if she were to burst!

"IKUTO~OO!" she yelled, catching his attention.

"Yeah, what?"

"WHY ARE YOU PAYING SOO MUCH ATTENTION TO HER!" she wined. Her long blonde pigtails drooping as though her comment affected them.

"Sto~op playing attention to her, pay more to me!" she wined. I sweat dropped, as did everyone else.

"Ikuto~o!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and turned away from his sister and continued to walk down the street, leaving the rest of us wondering what the heck was going on.

"Well," he said "are we going or not?"

"You seem pretty exited about going to Leejaye's house Ikuto, why is that?" Tadase challenged.

Ikuto chuckled "You should know that Leejaye's chocolate cakes are the best, Hmmm?"

"…I prefer her vanilla sponge cupcakes better…." Tadase grumbled. Cassie (Cassandra, incase you forgot) and Livia giggled at his comment.

"Geez Tadase, you're so picky!"

He grumbled and continued walking.

"Man Tadase, you shouldn't act so princely, it's not what you'd expect a 20-year-old to act like" Ikuto smirked.

"S-shut up!"

After about ten minutes of walking we came across a medium sized shack-like house. It defiantly wasn't new, and looked like it belonged to the old town. I could immediately tell why Leejaye had fallen in love with it. The old wooden front door was painted a bright yellow, or used to be, the paint was peeling off in some places. There was a high wooden deck surrounding the house with pillars on the four corners. I liked it even better because it was only one story, which made it look a little smaller, but I wasn't exactly the sporty type.

"It doesn't look like that on the inside" Leejaye said "it's all done up and new-ish, come on!"

She bounded up the steps and onto the deck.

"Well come on!" She yelled .

'_Like we couldn't hear her loud enough already' _I thought , smiling.

The group shuffled up the stairs and waited on the deck until Leejaye found the key to open the door, which looked like a big job for her, I wouldn't blame her though. On her key ring she had at least four keys that looked the same, like exactly the same. I could hear her mumbling things along the lines of '…it's this one…its got to be this one…damn….this one…' I reckon that she chose the same key three times before finally grabbing the last one and unlocking the old yellow door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

Cassie looked at her with an unexplainable look

"Yeah…no… just no Leejaye" She said walking past the dirty-blonde haired girl and down what I assumed was the main hallway. Livia followed her sister into the house, shaking her head.

Leejaye was next to go in buuut she just _had_ to grab my hand and run into the house at full speed didn't she? She pulled me three quarters of the way down the hall and burst though a _new-ish_ looking wood door.

"Welcome to the games room!" she exclaimed

Cassie came up behind her and hit her on the head, despite her size "I already told you, NO, I think your scaring the new girl"

I'd have to say, Cassie read me pretty well. I thought I had a straight face on, but it's like she saw right through it. Leejaye looked at me, her big bright green eyes still full of excitement. She scrunched her face up at me.

"How can you tell she's scared?" She asked the shorter girl

"How can't you see it, it's written all over her face, oh it's because your dumb, ain't it?"

I could feel something building inside me, until I burst with laughter at the two girls' behavior. I heard someone else laughing as well and I was only just able to see Livia, Jai and Tadase standing behind Cassie in the doorway laughing as well, but soon my vision blurred from my tears, of laughter that is.

"What's so funny?" Cassie asked us seriously, making us laugh even harder. I had to hold my sides to keep them from splitting.

"Doesn't matter" I said after regaining myself.

"Okay then! So this is the games room or something like that, whatever you call it"

"uhh… Rumpus room?" I suggested

"Let's go with that" she said

I looked around the room and said to Leejaye "hey, you aren't a Time Lord or something, because I'm pretty sure the house didn't look this big on the outside"

Jai looked at me "You watch Doctor Who?"

I blushed "I never miss it"

"Hey! Neither do I!" he said

"Since when do you watch Doctor Who?" Leejaye said

He tensed "I've always watched it"

I felt like laughing again "Okay name the last two doctors"

"Umm… The Doctor and The Doctor?"

I giggled "Yeah but no, I was looking for the actors names"

"I dunno"

I face palmed "David Tennant and Matt Smith"

"woah, how can you remember them?"

"I dunno" I answered "I just see their name pop up every time I watch an episode"

Utau pushed through the group standing in the doorway and guess whose hand she grabbed on her way passed? Mine.

"So Amu, what type of music do you like?" she asked, swinging me down into a beanbag next to her

"Well" I answered "I kinda-"

"Oh, No be prepared for another really long explanation" Cassie said dully, cutting me off as she sat down on one of the couches in the room. Livia obediently followed and sat beside her

I shied back into my chair, _I feel like I've over stayed my welcome _I thought

"Umm…I feel I better leave now" I said, rising from my beanbag

Livia jumped up from her seat next to Cassie

"Don't Leave! Its just Cassie, she's just grumpy and tired! Please don't go!" she pleaded, Cassie looked apologetic as I saw her turn her face away.

I was shocked; did she not want me to leave that badly? I looked to the others, Jai's face had fallen, as had Leejaye's. Tadase's face was red, and he looked as if he was about to cry…what's wrong with him?

Utau was next to him…with her elbow in Tadase's side. '_Oh…that's the problem.'_ I thought.

Ikuto was standing in the doorway not really paying any attention to the situation at hand.

I wouldn't blame him though.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! Be sure to check out my FaceBook page for updates and thoughts on stories and stuff!<p>

facebook (dot-com) (forward slash) zombiepandachanspage


	4. Chapter 4

**As Far As The Eye Can See**

**Chapter 4**

**By zombiepandachan**

_If you look closely, the eye picks up more than you think…_

_A simple blur becomes something…_

_A light becomes a shape…_

_A world becomes colourful…_

_Look into my eyes…_

_Amu…_

The awkwardness of the current situation had made the conversation awkward as well. Thankfully, Utau suggested that we all go out to a local restaurant for dinner.

"Lets go to the Musician's Club! I LOOVE their amazing seafood platter!" she had said, possibly a little too loudly, alas, everyone seemed to agree.

The rooms sudden dull-ness seemed to then vanish and since we had been talking for at least an hour, we were all pretty hungry.

The desert outside had also seemed to become brighter, or more full of life. As it was nearing night, the dry shrubs and bushes had created some sort of strange shadow on the dry and dusty ground. As we left Leejaye's house, what sounded like hundreds of galahs (native birds to the Australian outback) could be heard off in a northern direction. The air was still quite warm and dry, and a soft, warm breeze was blowing.

The Musician's club turned out to be more of a restaurant than a club; its tan walls with darker brown and black accents gave it a modern look, almost like everything else here.

Utau waved to a guy at the door and he let us in and we were guided to a table. I was 'placed' between the twins, Utau sat straight across from me, with Ikuto to her left, and Tadase sat on her other side. Livia and Cassie sat on opposing sides of the table, next to Tadase and Leejaye.

The night then seemed to go without a hitch, and I found out a very funny thing about living in a small town.

Everybody knew everybody!

In the half an hour that we ordered and most of our meals had arrived, at least all of us, excluding me, had managed to meet someone they knew who lived here.

"So" I decided to start …well…attempt to start a conversation. "Why a musician's club?" I had decided to ask this due to the band playing soft 70's dance music, live, up on a stage in the restaurant. The 4-member band wore bright sparkly, matching blue suits, very much like from the movie series Back To The Future.

"We all play instruments of course! How else do you think we got in here?" Said Utau, waving around a half eaten shrimp.

"What about me then?"

Jai smiled "You're with us"

"Oh what? And that makes you special?"

He had no answer, earning a laugh from his companions.

"Hey Amu!" Leejaye said, looking as if she found it hard to sit still" Can you play an instrument? I play the trumpet!"

I hesitated "Uhh…I play the piano, and I can sing"

At the time, I hadn't noticed the look that Utau had given Leejaye. It was only really quick, but it was still there.}

"You're a singer!?" Cassie jumped, turning to Utau "Guess you might have some rivalry there!"

Utau huffed. "I guess I'll have to challenge you somehow…"She said flicking a long golden pigtail over her shoulder.

I asked about everyone else's talents, Tadase also played piano, but preferred a keyboard, Livia played the flute, Cassie the viola, Utau sung and Jai could play _'a nasty jazz saxophone_' as he explained it. Mysterious Ikuto didn't say anything, Utau answered for him anyway though.

"My brother, who seems to be sulking at the moment, can play almost anything, says he's best at any type of guitar, including bass, our parents think that he's best at the violin though."

A violin? That's cool, no matter what people say about violins sounding horrible and stuff I had always admired people who played them, I wasn't about to say this out loud though. Then again…saxophone sounded pretty cool…

"So how olds this place? The sign I saw was a bit unreadable, looked pretty old, but the town looks pretty new. What's up with that?"

"No-idea really, we just discovered the town while looking for a place to live, and no-one has really asked any questions" Cassie said, speaking for the group.

"And you've never been curious?"

She shook her head.

"Any of you?!"

The followed her movements.

"The mayor of this town doesn't really like questions _Amu,_ so no-one asks them" Ikuto decided to join the conversation.

"whatever…" I said.

My food finally arrived once we had finished talking; apparently calamari rings and chips weren't very popular here. After taking a bite I could tell why. They were over-cooked, slightly rubbery and had way too much batter.

Ew.

The chips were edible though.

Ikuto on the other hand seemed to be enjoying them though, the style of which he ate reminded me very much of a cat…wait_…. what am I thinking?! _ I shook my head. Jai had noticed this and had asked if I were to get up on stage, explaining that tonight was a sort of open-night type thing, where anyone could get up and play.

"Go on Amu!" He said, "There's a piano and a mic! Would you please!?"

I could feel the temperature rising, more likely it was only me than the room itself.

"I-I-I…uhh…." Jai gave me a heart-warming smile.

"Please?"

I gave in, my shoulders showing my defeat.

"Fine… but…what should I sing?"

"Whatever comes to your mind!"

To tell the truth, I truly couldn't think of anything, but slowly, a song appeared in my mind. As I climbed the steps onto the stage, I had decided that an old classic of mine would suffice. I sat down at the piano and began to play.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
>Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup<br>There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
>But you'll never see the end of the road<br>While you're traveling with me_

Although the lyrics did not suit my current situation, it was a song that truly made me happy. And it was even an Australian song….well…close enough.

_Hey now, hey now  
>Don't dream it's over<br>Hey now, hey now  
>When the world comes in<br>They come, they come  
>To build a wall between us<br>We know they won't win_

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
>My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof<br>In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
>But you turn right over to the T.V. page<em>

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
>And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart<br>Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
>Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief<em>

_Hey now, hey now  
>Don't dream it's over<br>Hey now, hey now  
>When the world comes in<br>They come, they come  
>To build a wall between us<br>Don't ever let them win._

*Ikuto's P.O.V.*

_Her voice…its beautiful…_

I had to admit, her voice was truly wonderful, but I had no intention of physically showing my interest. And her piano skills…I had never heard something more…graceful…I wonder what it'd sound like with my violin, more importantly…does she have the _power?_

* * *

><p><strong>It's funny.<strong>

**In my original plans, this was still in the first chapter; somehow it's become the (technically) 3****rd****.**

**And the next will still be in the first chapter…XD**

**Now lets just hope they stay this long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As Far As The Eye Can See**

**Chapter 5**

**By zombiepandachan**

_If you look closely, the eye picks up more than you think…_

_A simple blur becomes something…_

_A light becomes a shape…_

_A world becomes colourful …_

_Look into my eyes…_

_Amu…_

* * *

><p><em>'That's her alright, Takayashi said that she'd come here, she won't leave now that she's found a place to stay. Then he'll release me and allow me to go back to Japan.' He thought, his red eyes watching Amu playing the piano.<em>

_'I'll give her a week'_

* * *

><p>The last note of the song left everyone stunned.<p>

I felt as if that I had messed up, I stood up and bowed, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorr-"

My apology was abruptly cut off by a large applause from the restraint goers.

I could hear cheering, clapping and even a wolf-whistle. The cheering then turned into chanting.

"_Encore! Encore! Encore!..."_

My confidence of being on the stage suddenly rocketed.

Once again I racked my brain for song ideas

_Another Crowded House song?_

_Something Korean?_

_Or…Owl City?_

_Everyone knows Fireflies!_

_Lets do that._

I sat back down at the piano and went through the notes and chords really quickly in my head.

Clearing my throat, I began.

'_You would not believe you eyes  
>If 10 million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they fill the open air  
>And leave teardrops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude but  
>I'd just stand and…stare<em>

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns, slowly<br>Its hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<em>

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I get a thousand hugs  
>From 10 thousand lighting bugs<br>as they try to teach me how to dance_

_A fox trot above my head  
>A sock hop beneath my bed<br>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns, slowly<br>Its hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<em>

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep  
>(Please take me away from here)<br>When I'm too tired to fall asleep?_

_To10 million fireflies  
>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
>But I'll know where several are<br>If my dreams get real bizarre  
>'Cause I saved a few and<br>I keep them In a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns, slowly<br>Its hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<em>

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns, slowly<br>Its hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<em>

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns, slowly<br>Its hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>awake when I'm asleep<em>

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.'_

Once again I feared the rejection, but it never came.

Once again I found the applause, but stronger than last time.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Amu, as she could not yet see it, she was being surrounded by a pale pink light. All of her new friends could see it, as it happened to them too in their own colours.<p>

Nearing the end, as the song got stronger, weak little pink music notes could be seen floating out of the piano.

The group of musicians all looked at each other with the same expression. It was one of happiness, excitement, and a sense of fulfilment.

_"She's here, the thirteenth note will finally be ours…"_

Well I was bushed.

As bushed as a person could be.

I yawned loudly, following limply behind Leejaye as she lead me back to her house

"Lehjayeeee~ are we there….yet?" I said, stopping part way through another yawn.

The girl smiled and started skipping, _where in this world did she get all her energy?_

_"_Almost there!"

I groaned. We had split up from the others a while ago, as it was pretty late, and everyone else was tired as well. To most people, the desert at night may just be the same just cooler and dark, but what they didn't realise was the sheer beauty of it.

Even if we were still in the town many crickets could be heard from the surrounding desert.

I looked around for the moon.

And boy, was there a moon. The full Australian moon shone brightly, it was the size of an Australian 10 cent piece, worth so much more than that though, it was surrounded by millions and millions of stars that are unreachable, unseeable in the cities. They captivated me; their ability to shine so bright in this place gave me the feeling of freedom.

"…Mu…Amu…AMU!" I snapped out of my daze to meet Leejaye's large eyes right up in my face.

"WE. ARE. HERE." She stated, widening her eyes in a crazy type of way. I think she was attempting to be intimidating, but it made me laugh more than anything.

I was even more surprised at how she even had the peeling yellow door unlocked.

"I. CAN. SEE. THAT." I said copying her tone. We both then started laughing.

"come on!" she was still bouncing around "Lets go set up your bed and we can talk aaaall night! Just like a pre-teen's sleepover right?!"

"Haha, lets do that!"

later that night, after Leejaye and I had prepared her spare room for me to sleep in, we started to talk.

And talk.

And talk.

I don't think I've talked this much to someone since I last got drunk with an old friend of mine.

My face then went pale

"Shit."

Leejaye also snapped from her current laughing spaz

"WHAT"

I sighed and scrunched up my eyes

"I forgot to call a friend to tell her that I'm fine here!"

"Is this Rima?"

"Yah"

"LOL" Leejaye laughed, " If she's like you say she is, she's gonna kill you! Mentally of course, or…at least until she comes to see you here!"

I half yawned, half laughed, it was pretty late, and a few of us had a few drinks at the restaurant, and I had been driving most of the day.

Leejaye followed, yawning too.

"Lets crash, I'm sure you need it more than any of us, be up and ready early tomorrow so we can go shopping for some stuff for your room!"

"Anyone else coming?" I asked

"I'll ask Utau, she's not working tomorrow, Cass and Liv are though"

I smiled.

"Great! Are you sure that you don't want me to pay rent?"

The energetic girl softly punched me in the head.

"Only as long as you don't leave here!"

We shared a smile together and she pulled me into a hug

"Oyasimu is it Amu? Night!" She said, making a dash for the door.

"Oyasumi! Get it right Leejaye!" and with that she had left the room "NIIIGHT!"

_Could I really stay in a place like this before he finds me again?  
>Please Ryo! Let me stay here for a while! I like it here! Its even in the desert, so it'd be more difficult to find me…right?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys love me, because today's my birthday! Sorry it's so short, as most of it is just song lyrics, but it's still a chapter right?<strong>

**Remember this day when I attempt to update all three of my stories at once! **

**Think I might even upload a new one…**

**What do you say? I have two that I could upload.**

**Crazy little obsessions or Player Unknown?**

**It's all up to you reviewers!**

**Soo…review!**


End file.
